


What's in a Name

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember St Petersburg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

"An' the bit with the wire? Absolutely priceless! Blokes never saw it comin', just ran right at us an' their heads popped right off!" Spike chattered excitedly, eyes shining. He bounded alongside Angelus, snow flying up around his boots. Angelus growled when clumps of it brushed over the tops of his shoes, but Spike paid no attention, babbling on about the soldiers they'd just defeated and the new method of fighting he'd seen.   
  
"Enough! You'll learn to hold your tongue before we leave this desolate place, boy, or I'll be burying you in a snowbank and leaving you for the morning sun." The younger vampire stopped, his exuberance visibly deflating at the harsh words, but Angelus paid him no heed, trudging forward through the snow towards their lodgings. So the sudden thump in the middle of his back took him completely by surprise.   
  
He turned around and got hit in the face with a second snowball. "Just can't let anyone have any fun, can you? Gotta rain on the parade any time somebody shows any sign of enjoyin' anythin'!" Another snowball smacked into his chest, bits of it slipping inside his shirt, and that was when he acted.   
  
Springing at his childe, Angelus slammed into him, driving the slender body down into a large snowbank. "You'll be taking that back now, William," he snarled.   
  
"The name's Spike," the blond growled in reply, one hand floundering to grab some more snow. He shoved the handful into his sire's face, trying to squirm out from under the bulk that pinned him down. Hands fisted in his shirt and yanked him to his feet, then threw him against a nearby tree.   
  
Before he could react, Angelus was on him. "You're mine and I'll call you whatever I please, boy. And what's more, you'll answer to it with a smile."   
  
"Won't," was the sullen reply. Angelus didn't bother saying anything else, just knocked him back against the tree, and while his ears were still ringing, clipped him hard against the jaw. The limp body of his childe was slung over his shoulder and he started back to their temporary home, muttering under his breath about the troublesome boy who wasn't worth the effort to tame.   
  
Spike's vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes, but he didn't bother trying to rub it clear. After that little scene outside, he was almost surely - yep, naked on the bed, hands and feet manacled. The old boy really could do with some originality. He squirmed a little, blinking until the blurry figure by the fireplace sharpened into the image of his sire.  
   
"I've been doing some thinking while I waited for you to wake up, Will," Angelus said, never looking over at him. "And I've come to realize that I've been lax with you of late. You've had a few good kills, a couple of triumphs, and now you've started to think yourself my equal." He turned around slowly. "But you aren't. And I'm going to prove to you now that you never will be."   
  
"How d'you plan to do that, then? Oh, wait, lemme guess -whip me until I'm bloody, then fuck me blind?" Spike snorted. "Think we've been that route already, mate. Didn't work when you were all about me callin' you sire, won't work now."  
   
Angelus walked over to the bed. "That was for fun, William. And if you can't tell fun and lessons apart, you're a pretty sad excuse for a vampire."   
  
"Sorry, but you can't blame me for not findin' the fun in havin' my flesh whipped off before you fucked me bloodier."   
  
"Were you, or were you not screaming in pleasure at the end of it? Or maybe it was some other vampire's come that hit the wall and ruined the sheet?" One dark eyebrow rose, thin lips curling in a smile at the abashed expression his pointed statement earned. "I thought so. Well then, with that settled, let's get back to the matter at hand. You're going to drop this Spike foolishness once and for all, Will."   
  
"Spike," he retorted. Angelus shook his head and picked up a large brass bowl from the bedside table. He walked out of Spike's sight, but the sound of the window opening was distinct, and once it shut, the older man reappeared, the bowl now heaped with fresh snow.   
  
"I think I may have been taking an incorrect approach with you, Will," Angelus purred in a soft voice. He set the bowl on the table and sank down on the bed by Spike's hip. "Pain doesn't really have an effect on you. But pleasure, well... you're a little slut, boy, one of the prettiest I've ever seen when you're aching for it." Dark eyes glanced down at the cock that was already thickening and hardening. "See? Already getting hard, just begging for me to touch you."   
  
A fingertip slid up his length and Spike bit his lip, fighting the urge to arch up into that touch. It had been at least three days since they'd had time to really fuck, what with being crammed onto the train, getting settled into the house, sneaking into the palace to 'borrow' the tzarina's tiara for Darla's Christmas gift and having to fight off some of the tzar's guards who objected to the tiara's being borrowed. So yeah, he might be gagging for it, but that didn't mean he was going to roll over and let Angelus win just so he could finally get some!   
  
Angelus stroked his finger around the tip of his boy's prick, catching the first drop of precome that welled up and smoothing it back into the skin, dipping briefly inside the foreskin to do so before retreating. Raising his hand, he sucked his finger clean and then reached for the cock ring and pair of calfskin gloves that lay near the bowl. "I'm not going to give you any rules for this exercise, Will. Well, maybe one. You'll have to tell me your name before you can come."   
  
He eased the cock ring into place, then smoothed the gloves on and dipped his hand into the bowl, coating his fingers in snow. When he was satisfied with the amount there, he reached for the bound figure, lightly brushing over his nipples. The cold made them pebble instantly, drawing so tight that they had to hurt. Angelus watched, fascinated, moving from one to the other, leaving a trail of snow in his wake.   
  
It burned like fire, stung like needs and sent a chill down deep inside him. Spike moaned, shifting restlessly under those teasing fingertips, but there was nowhere he could go to get away. They rubbed over his nipples, bringing them to tight buds that ached for something to soothe them. The calfskin gloves were almost too soft, the fingers inside them too hard, all of stretching him on an exquisite rack of need.   
  
Angelus returned to the bowl when he'd exhausted his supply of snow, moving to the hollow of his throat this time, icy fingers stealing from there to the mark of his turning. "I forget sometimes how young you are," he mused almost absentmindedly while he stroked the scar. "This is probably still sensitive, isn't it?"   
  
A moan was his only answer, and he smiled before retrieving more snow. He'd spread a thin layer over Spike from breastbone to neck when a shift of the lean hips called his attention down to the neglected prick, still hard and needy. "Already so hungry for me, aren't you, Will? Want me inside, want to feel me fuck you while you're still cold like this?"   
  
Spike whimpered. He couldn't give in this early, but damn, the words just made him want his sire all the more. He settled on nodding slowly, only to regret it when the soft question, "Ready to tell me your name, then?" was asked. "Spike," he ground out, raising his chin to meet the eyes that darkened with clear displeasure.   
  
Angelus didn't say anything, only rose and took the empty bowl to the window for more snow. He hadn't really expected his boy to break this early, would in fact have been disappointed if he had, but he did hope he wouldn't prove too stubborn. It had been several days, after all, and watching him react to the snow had been more arousing than he'd anticipated. While he stood at the windowsill, Angelus slid one hand down to press against his own cock, giving it a squeeze through his pants before he returned to the bed.   
  
This time, he brought an entire handful of snow out. His free hand dipped down between spread legs, cupping balls already drawn tight, rolling them gently in his palm. He waited until he felt Spike relax, felt the tension leave his legs, and then he struck, wrapping his snowy hand around the base of his boy's hard cock. Blue eyes flew open and Spike howled, bucking up in an attempt to dislodge both hand and snow. But Angelus tightened his grip, just enough to threaten pain, and the blond immediately stilled. He went to work, packing snow all around Spike's cock, fingers slipping beneath the powder to stroke skin before smoothing the disturbed ice back into place. By the time he was finished, a perfect replica stood before him. "Look," he smirked, "A snow cock. Wonder if we could freeze it into a nice little dildo for the girls?"   
  
Spike groaned, glaring up into the amused eyes of his tormentor. The cold from the snow was like a spear that penetrated him completely, pinning him in place and leaving him helpless. And through it all the damn cock ring had kept him hard, so there wasn't even the relief of not being aroused. Hell, if anything, the snow and touching had made it worse! He squirmed as best he could, but the snow held. Finally, he licked his lips and whispered, "You just want it for yourself, ponce."   
  
Angelus' eyes narrowed, and he stood up. For a second Spike thought he might just walk away, leave him bound and naked, covered in snow and wanting, and he was half-tempted to apologize. But then the brunet said softly, "Maybe I do," and the thought of that made heat curl low in Spike's belly. He moaned, and Angelus smiled. "You like the thought of that, Will? Like thinking about me taking that pretty snow-covered cock in, riding you until you scream?"   
  
"God, yes," he gasped out. Angelus slowly shucked off his vest and shirt, tossing them at the foot of the bed, then reached for the button at his waistband. One by one, the buttons parted until he reached in and withdrew his hard prick, precome already shining on the tip. Spike watched with hungry eyes as one large hand wrapped around the base and squeezed.   
  
Slowly, Angelus began to stroke himself, his eyes never leaving Spike's face. "I've gotta say, I kind of like that idea, too. Thinking about fucking myself on you... haven't had anything really satisfying like that for ages. Gets down under your skin, doesn't it? But then, maybe that's not all you want. Maybe you want to suck me, wrap those pretty little whore lips around me and drink me down so I'll let you go? Or maybe you just wanna be fucked, feel me slam inside you and fuck the snow right off."   
  
Fuck, was the bastard trying to dust him? Watching Angelus pleasure himself while he talked about either fucking himself on Spike's dick, offering his own to suck or just fucking him through the floor was enough to make him want to scream. He thought he could feel his dick get even harder, could almost feel every last molecule of trapped blood pulse against the snow covering, and he moaned softly. "Want it, please."   
  
"Want what?" Angelus groaned, slowly speeding up. "Want me to touch you? Fuck you? Or just do this until I come all over you?"   
  
"All of it, any of it!" he hissed, hips arching, thrusting his snowbound cock further up. "Just... please, do somethin'!"   
  
"All right," Angelus agreed. He reached out, one hand brushing the snow off Spike's prick. His hand slowed and then stopped on his own, and he knelt back on the bed, straddling one of his childe's legs. There was barely time to think about what might come next before his head descended and he took Spike almost all the way in.   
  
Spike's scream bounced off the walls, echoing in the small room. The snow had chilled his skin to the point that Angelus' mouth felt hotter even than he imagined a human's might. His hands fisted and he yanked ineffectually at the manacles that, along with Angelus' hand on his hip, held him still. "God, please, Angelus, need... ohhhh, fuck, need to come," he babbled.   
  
Angelus raised his head, eyes glinting as he looked up the length of Spike's body. "What's your name?" he purred.   
  
"Spike," he panted, shoving aside the desperate need to give in. His sire merely shrugged and dipped his head back down, returning to his task. But this time instead of taking him inside, he began to lick him, tongue sweeping over the head of his cock as it emerged from the foreskin. Spike moaned and tried to thrust up, but the hand on his hip tightened. Lips closed around the very tip of his prick, and Angelus' cheeks hollowed as he sucked, tongue pressed up against the underside to maximize the suction.   
  
Christ, he was close! Only the cock ring and Angelus' obvious determination to win kept him from coming. "Please! Need it, so fuckin' close, want it sooo - oooooh, yeah! Soooo bad, please!"   
  
Angelus was slower in responding this time, lapping almost lazily at the precome that was flowing in a steady stream now. "Your name?" he murmured, breath washing over the still-chilled cock.   
  
"S - S - Spike," the infuriating boy stammered, thrusting up to try and get more contact. "God, don't stop, please, don't - just... fuck, don't stop!"   
  
These last pleas fell on deaf ears. Angelus rose up and in one fluid motion stretched out on top of Spike. Both men groaned when hard pricks brushed against each other, and when one set of lips came crashing down on another, they opened eagerly for the tongue that immediately followed. They kissed, long and lush, Angelus passing the taste of his childe back to him and then chasing after it. When he pulled away, it was so he could begin to move. Dragging his dick slowly against Spike's, he bent to whisper in one ear, "Feel that, Will? Feel how hard I am for you? Wanna fuck you, wanna sink deep inside you and make you scream for me. You want that, baby? Want me inside?"   
  
"Ssssssiiiiiiirrrrreeeee," was the answering whine. The word gave him pause, for while it wasn't the one he wanted to hear, the one that would give Spike full release, it had to be worth something. He knelt up, ignoring the plaintive moan from the loss of contact, then twisted around to reach one manacled foot. A flick of his fingers and the jigsaw latch swung open, the manacle quickly following suit. The first foot tended to, he turned to free the second as well before looking back to the blond still tethered to the bed. "Open for me, Will."   
  
Spike spread his legs wider, drawing his feet up flat on the bed and canting his hips up. His eyes were wild, desire having overridden almost all thought, save the need to obey the man who played him like a violin. Angelus reached for the bowl, coating two fingers in snow, then slid his hand down between the open legs. Blue eyes followed his every move, and when the fingers slid in, bringing the burning cold and now familiar ice with them, Spike moaned. Snow brushed over his prostate, making him sink teeth into his lip until he tasted blood.   
  
The scent was like a beacon. Angelus' head snapped up, his eyes narrowing when he spied the red smear on his boy's lips. A hard kiss had him sucking the wounded lip into his mouth, drawing hard on it even as he stretched and teased Spike from the inside. When he pulled back, there was a soft mewling sound, and he smiled. He was just about ready. Lining his cock up, the brunet pushed just the head inside, then paused. "Something you want, baby boy?"  
   
Spike's hands clawed at the chains that held him back. "Fuck me. Pleeeeease, Angelus, just... God, do it!" He planted his feet and tried to push up, but Angelus moved with him, almost slipping completely out.   
  
"Tell me your name, then. Say it and you can have it all." He moved, just a tiny twitch of his hips that made Spike moan again. The younger vampire panted, visibly hovering on the brink of breaking and Angelus whispered, "Who are you?"  
   
"William!" The name tore from his lips without thought, and a hand wrapped around his dick, giving it a gentle squeeze.   
  
"Again."   
  
"WILL!" The word was a scream, ripped from him as Angelus slammed all the way forward and stripped his cock in one hard motion. "Fuck, yeah!"   
  
Angelus didn't pause to savor the victory, just fucked him hard and fast, withdrawing almost fully before lunging forward again, the cold inside driving him almost insane with need. "Again," he panted, dipping his head to bite at the parted lips beneath him. "Again, and again, and -"   
  
"Will," he breathed, hips rolling under the snapping motion that threatened to blow the top of his head off. Angelus felt huge, bigger than he usually did, and hot like living flesh. "Will... fuck your Will, pleeeeassssse..."   
  
"Yeah," Angelus grunted, riding him with hard, fast snaps of his hips forward, dick jabbing into Spike's prostate with every thrust. "Gonna fuck you so hard, make sure you remember it... who you are, who you belong to..."  
   
Spike writhed under him, legs drawing up along Angelus' hips, opening himself wider. "Yours, belong to you, always you. God, soooo close..."   
  
Angelus yanked the cock ring off, earning another scream at the sensation of leather being stripped off sensitive skin. Sweat beaded on his skin and he abandoned himself to pleasure. "Will, Will, my Will," he chanted. "Gonna come. Yeah, that's it, come with me... fuck, Spike!"   
  
Hearing his chosen name from his sire's lips at the same time that he felt the pulse of the cock deep inside him proved too much for Spike. He screamed, a high, wordless wail that hung in the air as he emptied himself in long spurts that left them both streaked with come. It seemed to go on forever, ecstasy that he could taste in the back of his mouth, and when at last it faded, he was left shaken and empty, staring up into brown eyes that seemed to see right inside to where his soul used to be.   
  
"My Will." The words were a soft statement of fact, and Spike nodded slowly, understanding beginning to dawn. He could be whatever he wanted to the humans or other demons, but to this man, he would always be Will. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing to be, after all.   
  
Angelus eased free, then brushed the remaining snow off Spike's chest. He made short work of the wrist manacles, then drew his childe close as he collapsed back on the bed. "Sleep now,  _mo chroi_ ," he whispered, the words coming to his tongue without thought. "We'll be leaving tomorrow night, and I'm wanting to carry through on a few of those promises before we've got to get underway."


End file.
